Ignorance is Bliss
by great-growlithe-gamer
Summary: This is just some crazy randomness I wrote while listening to a song called 'Ignorance is Bliss' that has Bowser and Princess Peach in it. Naturally, I made a remake of it for WIR. Songfic, no pairings suggested.


**AN: Ok, so this little piece of weirdness is what happens when I get bored. I spent a little extra time on this, it's why Crash Course has taken a bit longer than normal to update. Anyways, I found this little song and animation and I just had to make a version of it for WIR. I rewrote some parts for the purpose, but none of this belongs to me. Nothing at all, everything belongs to its respectful owners and creators. The original song is here (**** watch?v=TrlKC60jjSg****) if that link doesn't work, look it up as Ignorance is bliss HD on youtube or yahoo or something, it should come up as a little animated video with Bowser and Princess Peach. It's awesome. That aside, enjoy. (note, **_**italic **_**writing is sung.)**

King candy was busy spilling his evil plans to Vanellope, when she butted in.

"You? You make Stinkbrain and Hammerboy look like brain surgeons; you're too ignorant to pull something like that off."

"So? I'll just manipulate the code to my advantage. I'll take that over common sense anyday. Because ignorance is bliss."

**(cue song)**

King candy rattles the cell he'd been keeping Vanellope in and takes her out.

"_Wake up! Miss von Schweetz, it is I, your one and only king, king candy. I'm an insect as you see, and a little large and a little mean, but on the whole I'd say, super duper."_

He leaves, and candy minions come up to continue his song.

"_Miss von Schweetz, I know you're frightened, but if you knew just why you're here, the fear would just be heightened…"_

King candy jumps back in, and pops two of the minions into his mouth, flattening the other one with his many legs.

"_So let's just say: ignorance is bliss."_

He moves her into another, dungeon-like room.

"_Oh well I hate to be a bummer I brought you here to bring me 'brothers'__,__ you know those bothers, oh what's their names? Oh yes, Felix and the warthog__,__ just the sound of them makes my code rot, I'd like to take a monkey-wrench, I'd play my own game."_

He leaves once more, and minions enter the room.

"_Miss von Schweetz, you're so misguided, I've never been fond of smart kids but then again this one does make good wreck-it bait."_

King candy comes back in.

"_Oh I can't wait. Ignorance is bliss."_

King candy takes her out to a balcony that looks over candy kingdom.

"_With my coding skills I'll shower those clumsy 8-bits with my power, until candyland is nothing but a colored pool. My only problem with these fellas-"_

He points at the candy citizens and racers,

"_is that I know not what they tell us, and every hex leaves me perplexed and all I want are those retro fools." _

King candy takes her to a new room and leaves again, and the candy minions come in.

"_Miss von Schweetz, you're not so clever, all your words are alphabet soup, a picture tells it better."_

King candy busts back in.

"_I'll say it again, ignorance is bliss! Haven't you heard, a picture's worth a thousand words.."_

Vanellope takes this time to flee, and runs out to the exit, to find it blocked. She looks back to see king candy behind her.

"_They all call you a princess, but you're a brainiac without a dress, I can't believe you waste time with these books." _He throws a kart instruction manual to the side disdainfully.

"_You remind me of my friend's sister, she read so much she got a blister, and a big one, I mean big, on her brain, what a shnook!"_

King candy then rubs his hands together and looks out the window in a sinister way, envisioning what Ralph and Felix had done to him spitefully.

"_I'd like to get my hands…(sees them talking about their defeat of him at Tappers) just one time with a monkey wrench…(sees them gasp when they see him on the big screen at the race Vanellope bested him in) I'd 'fix' their meddling.(sees them watch as he flew into hot cola)"_

Minions pick up Vanellope, and prevent escape, then rush outside, where Ralph, Felix and the gang is making a charge at the castle. They run away from them, with Vanellope still being carried.

"_Miss von Schweetz, I know you're frightened (but you're so misguided). But if you knew just why you're here, your fear would just be heightened. Miss von Schweetz, you're not so clever (pictures say it better) all your words are alphabet soup, a picture tells it better."_

King candy buzzes in just as the last minions are being defeated.

"_For the last time-"_

He glances around to see that he has no backup, and that there are guns pointed at him. Vanellope is smiling victoriously.

He nervously looks at them.

"On second thought, I think I've made my point."

**AN: and that's about it. I have no idea why, I just wrote it. WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN… this is likely the most random thing I've ever written, and that's saying something. I was listening to this song a lot, so the idea just came…this is the song for bowser and princess peach that I found. I remade it because I wanted to have it for wreck-it Ralph too. Once more, I own nothing of this. Yeah, uhh… again, I have no idea why I wrote this, it's just randomness from me. Hope you liked it, if not, sorry about that. Tell me what you think!**

**-Great-growlithe-gamer**


End file.
